Martin Kratt
The Wicked Kratts Comic Page.jpg Wild-Kratts-1.jpg Kratt loch ness monster.png Martin x kitty laura.jpg Martin walrus.png Martin the snow king.png Activate.gif|activation on Roll.gif|rolly Noo.gif|sad Martin x kitty laura.jpg Martin the snow king.png MartinfreezesChris.png Tortuga .jpg Aviva powersuit.jpg|Aviva Corcovado|link=Aviva 20200121_085647.jpg|Hyena Hiccups 'Martin Kratt '''is the older Kratt Brother, one of the the main characters of ''Wild Kratts. Although he is the elder Kratt Brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue. Physical Appearance Martin wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a blue sweater with the zipper zipped all the way down and black stripes running across the sides, and the sleeves are rolled up. He has big blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond-brownish hair. He is taller than his younger brother, Chris. Martin's theme color is blue. Personality Martin, like Chris, is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He loves taking risks, and he is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin is impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, and he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures. However, he does know when to be serious, and he makes a good teammate. Abilities Martin works with his brother, Chris, and his friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. He uses his animal knowledge, swimming skills, and creature powers to save the creature world. He also knows how to water ski, snowboard, and "manta board". Martin dearly loves all animals, especially the babies, and he likes giving them names. Quotes activate to the creature rescue bro you thinking what im thinking i think im thinking the same thing Remember the last stampede? I remember it like it was yesterday! Uh... it was today You know, not enough animals are blue." ~Martin to himself, Caracal Minton. "I think I'm going to name him The-Big-Strong-Orange-Guy-Who-Won't-Let-Us-Get-Back-to-the-Tortuga Background Martin the snow king.png Martin x kitty laura.jpg Trivia * Martin is currently 52 years old in real life. * Martin has a tendency to touch the tip of an animal's tail to activate his Creature Power Suit. * Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). * His favorite turtle is the box turtle. * Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!." * It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. * Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. * In "Tazzy Chris," it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. * Gourmand calls him "Blueberry". Martin plays "hide-and-seek tag" in Mimic. **Martin gives Jimmy piggy-back rides in "The Gecko Effect". **In "To Touch a Humming Bird", Martin sips some of Gourmand's chocolate sauce that was supposedly for some hummingbird eggs. **he says that chocolate sauce was his favorite sugary liquid. **martin is seen playing ping pong with chris in chilling with the dingoes * Zach calls him "Blue Boy". * Donita refers to him as "Martino". * Paisley calls him "Mr. Sea Blue". * Martin called himself "Fish Finder Marty" in "Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef." * Martin is shown to be a good artist, as seen in "Honey Seekers," where he drew a realistic lion sketch, and in "Polar Bears Don't Dance", when he constructed a grand ice sculpture of a walrus and polar bear in battle. * Martin can play the bongos, guitar and horn. * Martin likes to wake up Jimmy Z by telling him his controller is missing; he first does this in "The Gecko Effect". * Martin has been shown to get really nervous, especially when miniaturized. * Martin graduated from Duke University with a Bachelor's Degree in Zoology. * Martin's full name is Martin William Kratt, named so in honor of his grandfather, William Jacob “Bill” Kratt Sr..1 * Martin claims that he has never worn pink before. * Martin's favorite Arctic animal is the musk ox. * His favorite mustelids are martens, mongooses, weasels, ferrets and otters. * His astrological sign is Capricorn.His favorite turtle is the box-turtle * Zach calls him "blue boy".Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "clog twice". *Donita calls Martin "Martino". * Martin is shown to be a good artist in "Honey Seekers", where he drew a realistic lion sketch. * Some fans often name him the Wild Kratts' Pinkie Pie, referring the MLP: Friendship is Magic franchise, due to his child-like behavior and uncommon ways of solving problems * . he has a pet cat but he is never seen in any episodes * he can make more than one apearence than chris * he loves pingpong * He is the eldest member of the Wild Kratts crew *he loves blue *.he is blue * he has a brother named chris * Platypus cafe shows he likes surprises Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Canon Characters Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Wild Kratts Crew Category:Kratt Brother Category:Kratt Family